Little Moments
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: Both of them are powered by the same thing: the Mind Stone. It's only natural to feel this way about each other, right? All the little moments of Scarlet Vision, in the movies and in my head. SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR! Rated T for possible language
1. Kitchen

**I saw Captain America; Civil War yesterday, and I still can't. The entire movie had me so conflicted, I was a mess of broken feels and tears by the end of it. But the entire time, I was eyeballing Vision and Scarlet Witch, and I was feeling the shipping feels. So I decided to write this.**

Vision studied the recipe in front of him. Considering he was an artificial intelligence and had access to every nook and cranny of the Internet, he had thought it would have been easy to make a simple Sokovian dish.

He'd been wrong.

"A pinch of paprika… a pinch..." He picked up a bit of ochre-colored powder with his crimson fingers and added it to the pot.

Wanda came into the kitchen, looking tired.

"Is that paprikash?" she asked, her gaze falling on the pot.

He looked up at her and took a step back as she walked over. "I thought it might lift your spirits," he said.

She picked up the stirring spoon and tasted the mixture, a strange look passing over her features for a moment. "Spirits...lifted."

He figured something had gone wrong. "In my defense, I've never actually...eaten anything."

A sudden few words occured to him, as he saw her stir the pot idly. "Wanda?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up at him.

"No one dislikes you."

She laughed. "Thanks."

'You're welcome. No, it's ah...an involuntary response in their amygdala that can't help but be afraid of you."

"Are you?' she asked.

"My amygdala is synthetic, so..." he trailed off.

She laughed again. "I used to think of myself as one way. But after this…" Her fingers glowed with red light. "I am something else," she continued. " And still me, I think. But that's not what everyone else sees." Her expression turned sad.

"Do you know, I don't know this is-" he gestured at the Mind gem set in the middle of his forehead. "...not really. I know it's not of this world. But it powered Loki's staff, gave you your abilities. But its true nature is a mystery. And yet...it is a part of me."

"Are you afraid of it?" Wanda questioned.

"I wish to understand it," he said simply. "The more I do, the less it controls me. One day, whoo knows, I may be able to control _it._ "

She smiled slightly and looked at the pot. "I don't know what's in this, but it's not paprika." She started to head for the door. "I'm going to go to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

He instantly moved to stop her. "Alternatively, we could order a pizza?" he suggested.

"Vision, are you not letting me leave?" she asked teasingly.

Vision shifted uncomfortably. "It is a question of safety."

Wanda rolled her eyes and made to move past him. "I can take care of myself."

Vison put out an arm to stop her. "Not yours."

As realization dawned on her features, all the laughter went out of her eyes, and her shoulders slumped. Vision felt a flicker of...guilt? Yes...guilt. An emotion he certainly didn't like.

Certainly not as much as the feeling he got around her.

He tried to explain. "Mr. Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the Accords are a more secured foundation."

"And… what do you want?" she asked tentatively, looking at him.

"For people to see you...as I do," he replied softly.

He held her gaze for a moment, her brown eyes meeting his synthetic blue ones.

She moved away from him, all traces of happiness gone. "I'm… going to go to my room," she said quietly.

She started to head for her bedroom.

"I _am_ sorry, Wanda."

She glanced back at him. "I know."

And with that, she left the room, leaving Vision alone to deal with dishes and the newfound sensation of guilt.

 **Review, please!**


	2. A Visit

Vision watched as Lieutenant Rhodes lay still on a white surface, slowly sliding into a tunnel-like machine. Tony Stark stood next to him, studying his best friend.

"How did this happen?" Tony demanded.

"I...became distracted," Vision admitted.

"Distracted?" Tony echoed disbelievingly. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I," Vision replied, looking down.

And he had been distracted. By the young woman in his arms.

 _Wanda Maximoff_.

She'd looked so small and fragile, on the ground. Disoriented from a sonic blast, and he wasn't sure where it had come from; he suspected it had been Tony.

He'd been worried about her.

Worried that her brother's death was still affecting her. Worried about how she was harnessing her powers; how she reacted when they got the better of her.

Worried about the almost wanton way she'd used those powers during the battle. At certain points she'd seemed completely out of control, right up until she lay on the ground and whispered her apology to him.

Worried. A relatively new emotion…

He'd just wanted to keep her safe, away from a world that called her a monster.

He didn't just want the Earth to be secure. He wanted to make sure Wanda was protected as well.

She was so young, and so utterly human. But there was a power within her, threatening to consume her.

Similar to his predicament with the Mind Stone. They were sympathetic to the other's plights.

Sympathy. Another emotion.

Vision had discovered emotions to be unbearably raw, endless, and overwhelming. There were some he didn't mind, like the amusement he felt whenever Tony became exceptionally intoxicated.

And then there was the odd tugging in his chest whenever Wanda was around.

Well...he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that one.

He did know that he was not at all fond of the heavy guilt weighing on him.

The guilt that had been present since the hurt look in Wanda's eyes at the compound. It had carried on after she had incapacitated him and escaped with Agent Barton. It had doubled when the distraction of her in his arms caused him to miss and hit Lieutenant Rhodes, rather than the helicopter.

And Vision found himself strangely desperate to alleviate the guilt.

Tony didn't want apologies, and Rhodes wasn't well enough for visitors.

So that was how he found himself standing in front of Wanda's cell, in a giant prison in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

He could feel the eyes of the others on him as he walked by, sensing the questioning stares.

"Hey." He stopped, and turned to face Clint Barton.

"Yes, Agent Barton?"

"Go easy on her, alright? Otherwise I'll have to kick your ass."

"I was not intending on being harsh," Vision replied.

"Good. Because I have a feeling that in reality, you'd kick my ass." Barton paused. "Scratch that. I could take you."

Vision allowed him a small smile. "I'm sure."

"Don't give me that sarcastic crap, man. I don't need that."

"I am an artificial intelligence, Agent Barton. I am not capable of sarcasm."

"Go talk to Wanda and leave me alone, man. I don't need your sass."

Deciding not to press the matter, Vision turned and made his way to Wanda's cell.

* * *

The minute he saw her, he wished he hadn't come.

He'd expected her to be restrained, but not like this. Not immobilized in a straightjacket, black straps criss-crossing her body and secured with a collar that was most likely restricting her abilities.

She looked tiny, huddled and sitting with her head leaned against the wall, eyes closed, face glittering with dried tears.

"Wanda," he said quietly.

Her eyes snapped open, and she turned her head to face him in shock.

"What are you doing here, Viz?" she rasped softly.

"I came to see you," he said simply.

"Well, don't worry," she said, looking up at the ceiling. "You and Tony should be satisfied now, what with the _dangerous_ Wanda Maximoff hidden away where no one will ever find her."

Her tone was bitter, and he was surprised at how much her words lodged in his chest, in the space where his synthetic heart was.

"I did not want this, Wanda," he said, gesturing to the cell and her restraints. "Any of this. I only wanted you safe."

She gave a dull laugh. "I am safe now," she scoffed. "With these restraints, I cannot move. All I can do is sit here and think about how uncomfortable they are."

"I can speak to Mr. Stark-"

"He approved these, Viz. He might have designed them, for all I know."

For a moment, Vision could not say anything. Finally, he said, "I am sorry for your discomfort, Wanda. I will address it."

She smiled, a real smile. "You're always so sweet. What will I do without you?"

"You will not be in here forever, Wanda."

"No, I won't. But I'll be here for a while. With Clint and his horrible singing. No one to attempt making paprikash to cheer me up." She winked at him, a bit of her playful side showing.

"I can visit again, if you wish," he offered, feeling oddly hopeful.

Her expression became sad. "They'll never let you," she said. "And...I don't know if I'd want you to."

"You dislike my company?"

"No, Viz. Never. I just…" she sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't want you to see me like this. Tied up like some lunatic in an insane asylum." She met his mechanical blue gaze. "It's not what you want anyone to see you as."

"I do not see you as insane. I would never classify you anywhere in the range of unsound mind," Vision said quietly. "And even if you were, I would be proud to call you a friend."

She made a small laugh. "We're still friends, then?"

"Of course, Wanda."

"Good." Her face became serious. "I'm sorry, Viz. For everything."

"As am I."

"Sir." Vision turned to see a guard gesturing towards the exit.

"One more moment, please," Vision said politely. He turned back to Wanda.

"It appears I am being called away."

"Yeah…" she mused. "Hey, Viz?"

"Yes, Wanda?"

"When I get out of here, I'll teach you how to make paprikash, alright?"

"I look forward to it," Vision replied.

"Bye, Viz," she said softly.

"Goodbye, Wanda."

The guilt had lessened some as Vision left the prison. He only hoped that one day, he could make it fully disappear.

 **Review, please!**

 **Also, there is a Vision/Scarlet Witch playlist on Spotify!**

 **It's called Vision/Scarlet Witch: Snapshots, and it's by caleopercebeth#1**

 **So, yeah, check it out!**


	3. Medical Ward

**We all love that hurt/comfort stuff, right?**

 _Vision stayed true to his word_ , Wanda thinks, as she paces in her cell. A few days after he visited her, she had been escorted and fitted for handcuffs. They are large, bulky, and glow with a blue light that restrict her powers, but she doesn't care nearly as much, because _she can move now_. Before, in that awful straightjacket, she couldn't even stand up for fear of falling over.

The weeks pass. She wishes he would come back and visit her, but it appears that he is heeding her request to stay away.

She misses him. She makes conversation with the others sometimes, but it's not really the same. There's no one to be brutally but innocently honest with her, no one to attempt cheering her up with a smooth accent.

She's so preoccupied with her thoughts that she doesn't even notice as a guard comes into her cell.

* * *

"Mr. Stark," Vision says quietly. "Is that guard authorized to be in Wanda's cell?"

Tony breaks off his conversation with Ross and turns to the security monitors. He frowns, and enlarges the picture, while turning up the audio.

 _"Is something wrong?" Wanda asks on-screen, wary._

 _"Abidemi Yeboah," the guard says, and undertone of anger in his voice._

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"The little girl in the picture Ross showed you, in Lagos," the guard snaps. "And my daughter."_

 _Wanda instantly looks stricken. "I'm so sorry," she whispers._

 _"She was my little girl," the guard snarls. "And you killed her!" He takes a step toward her._

 _Wanda backs up, holding up her cuffed hands in defense. "Please, I didn't mean to; it was an accident, I swear-"_

 _The guard's expression doesn't change as his hand moves slowly toward his Taser. "An accident?" he growls. "You witch, you probably don't even care-"_

 _"No!" Wanda cries. "I do! I think about it every day-"_

 _She's cut off as the Taser is driven into her stomach and triggered_.

Her scream pierces the room, and Vision feels a strange spike shoot through him.

 _Wanda falls to the ground, gasping as the electricity courses through her. The guard gives her a vicious kick, and sends her sprawling across the small cell._

 _The other prisoners are shouting at the guard, saying she's only a kid and to leave her alone_.

Ross is ordering guards to subdue their rogue comrade.

"She'll be okay," Tony says, stunned. "Right, Vision?"

Silence greets him. He turns to see why, and instantly realizes.

Vision's phasing through all the floors to reach the prison level.

* * *

Wanda feels everything. The cold floor, the blows mercilessly pounding her body. She can taste blood; she can hear Sam, Clint and Scott all shouting her name.

She can't see, though. Everything is a haze, her mind still foggy from the Taser and endless beating.

She's certain she's about to die as she is bodily lifted and slammed against the wall, a gloved hand locked around her throat.

Her lungs are screaming for air, and she's gasping her pleas for release. Darkness edges her sight like a vignette, and she vaguely wonders if she'll see Pietro or not. Then there's a flash of light, and the grip on her neck disappears.

Before she blacks out, she's sure she hears Vision urgently calling her name.

* * *

Wanda lies on the ground, unmoving. Vision kneels next to her, his newfound panic only slightly relieved by the weak fluttering of her pulse against his fingertips. He can hear her breath rattling in her chest.

"Wanda? Wanda, can you hear me?"

She doesn't stir or answer him.

Gently, he picks her up, cradling her injured form in his arms, blasts through the metal and glass dividing the cell and freedom, and moves as fast as he can to the medical ward.

* * *

"You were not authorized to bring her to the medical ward," Ross says angrily.

"I was not going to leave her to die," Vision replies calmly.

"She's a war criminal," Ross snaps.

"She is a human being, and an enigmatic young woman, who has the right to receive needed medical attention and to be treated with respect," Vision counters defensively.

Ross and Stark both stare, surprised by the intensity in his words.

Vision is a little surprised himself, at how angry he feels.

Anger. A burning, nearly uncontrollable emotion, one that energizes and drains him simultaneously.

He doesn't like it.

He tries to calm himself.

"I am going to visit Wanda," he states. It's not a request for permission, simply a fact.

Without waiting for Stark and Ross to reply, Vision turns and leaves.

* * *

Vision has found that he rather dislikes medical wards. They were eerily quiet, and unbelievably cold and clean.

He discovered that he disliked them even more when Wanda was in one.

She's lying in one of the beds, covered in crisp white sheets, an array of machines monitoring her every breath and movement.

He reads the list of injuries she's received.

 _Broken ribs. Dislocated shoulder. Slight concussion. Numerous bruises and lacerations. Possible damage to the trachea_.

The Taser couldn't have done anything beneficial, either.

He stands at her bedside, unsure if he should wake her or let her rest.

All medical information and logic states that she needs to recuperate with as little disturbances as possible. And yet...A part of him wonders if she might benefit from someone's concern.

He's saved from making a decision as she is seized by a sudden fit of coughing. Her eyes open and her entire frame shakes violently.

Her expression becomes terrified, her eyes locking on the ceiling as she coughs, as she tries to figure out where she is. When the coughs stop, her breathing quickens; she's panicking.

In a moment of impulse, Vision laces his fingers through hers in an attempt to comfort her, to calm her down.

It sort of works. She clutches his hand like a lifeline, and her scared, brown gaze settles on him.

"Viz?" she says weakly. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Wanda, I am here. You are not hallucinating," he reassures her.

She tries to speak, but another round of coughing takes her. He spies a glass of water on her bedside table, and picks it up, holding it out to her. The hand that isn't gripping his takes it gratefully, and as the coughs subside, she attempts to talk again.

"Where am I?" she asks, her voice hoarse.

"In the medical ward of the prison. You were severely physically assaulted by a guard," he tells her, trying to keep his voice quiet; he can tell she has a splitting headache.

"I killed his daughter...in Lagos. That picture of the dead girl, it was her," Wanda recalls, guilt and grief choking her words.

"Her death was not your fault, Wanda."

"I got what I deserved," she whispers, her eyes shining with tears.

"No," Vision says emphatically, his words as forceful as they were with Tony and Ross. "If you had not moved that bomb, many more would have died. It was a regrettable event, but it will not do to dwell on it."

His crimson thumb brushes featherlight over a bruise on her cheek. "Do you understand me, Wanda?"

She nods, though her eyes still sparkle with unshed tears.

"How-" She clears her throat with difficulty, wincing as she does so. "How long can you stay?"

"As long as you wish me to."

He wants her to say forever, for reasons he simply can't explain.

Her fingers curl tighter around his. "Good."

* * *

He doesn't stay forever, but it's a while. Even when Tony comes to bring him back to the base, he lingers, and holds her hand.

Despite the circumstances, it's nice. And he feels...content.

Contentment.

It's a good feeling. Warm and comfortable.

He likes it.

* * *

 **These two were the death of me along with everyone else in Civil War...**

 **Review, please! It lets me know to keep going!**

 **Playlist update: 50 songs, 1 follower**

 **Follow it and me on Spotify at caleopercebeth#1 !**


	4. Puppies

Things were generally quiet at the Avengers' compound, or at least as quiet as a place filled with empowered beings could be.

So when Vision heard a high-pitched yapping coming from Wanda's room, invading the usual general quietness, it was with a note of curiosity that he approached her door and tapped his crimson knuckles against it.

The yapping intensified, and he heard something scraping against the floor, and Wanda's chiding tone.

The door opened, and Wanda stood there, holding a squirming, black Labrador Retriever puppy.

"Hey, Viz," she said casually.

"Wanda," Vision said slowly. "What-?"

"It's a puppy," she stated.

"Yes, I see that. What is it doing here?"

"The 'it' is a she, Viz, and her name is Maya. Sam found her wandering around outside a few miles away, so he brought her back. Isn't she adorable?"

"You only consider puppies to be adorable because they remind humans of infants, which releases oxytocin and numerous endorphins in the brain," Vision said in lieu of a reply. "By all human standards of attractiveness, this particular canine is nowhere near-"

"She's a dog, Viz. Just say yes," Wanda laughed.

"Very well. The small dog is adorable."

"See how easy that was?" she teased. Maya, the puppy, wriggled in Wanda's arms, panting.

"You want to say hi to Viz?" Wanda cooed. "You wanna say hi?"

The dog's brown eyes were wide as the small puppy tried to get to Vision, who in turn stared warily.

He was also surprised by the pang of-

 _No._ Did he really feel jealous of a _dog_?

"Come on, Viz. Say hi to Maya." Still wrangling the puppy, she shifted Maya to one arm and took Vision's hand, pulling him closer.

"Has the animal even been checked for its proper vaccinations? Rabies can be transmitted-"

"Yes, she's had her shots," Wada said impatiently. "Now pet her and say hello."

Vision reluctantly settled his fingers in the dog's fur, noting the softness. Maya craned her head and sniffed Vision before licking his fingers.

"Hello, small canine," Vision said in a monotonous voice.

The dog barked in response, tail wagging.

"I still fail to understand how we have not reached the owners of this animal," he said, scratching the dog's ears.

"Haven't been able to reach them," Wanda said simply. "Besides, we're miles away from anywhere. She's been walking for quite some time."

Vision looked down at Maya. She gazed back up at him innocently.

"Then what do we do?" he asked.

"Keep looking for her owners, I guess," Wanda said. "In the meantime, we'll just keep her here."

"The others are alright with this?"

"I'm not going to give them a decision," Wanda smirked. "They'll just have to deal with her."

"I see."

"Yeah..." A sudden smile broke out over her face. "Want to take her for a walk with me?"

"I suppose. I've never walked a dog before."

"Come on, then!" Wanda picked up a leash from a plastic bag with the PetSmart logo on it. (She'd persuaded Sam to pick up a few things.)

"Well, if you insist..."

"I do," she said firmly.

"Then we shall walk the dog."

And so they did.

 **This chapter is dedicated to Mysticgoats.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in forever; I've been working on my Once Upon A Time fic, and school's really busy...yeah.**

 **But I wrote this, so..yay!**

 **Guess who shook hands with Ming-Na Wen from Agents of SHIELD at Megacon on Saturday?!**

 **Me. I did. And it was great.**

 **Anyways, REVIEW PLEEEASE!**

 **Playlist update: 50 songs, 6 followers**


	5. First Kiss

There is a certain question that has been puzzling Vision all day, and he has been unable to find a sensible answer.

Tony Stark only smirked, Captain Rogers turned red, and Agents Romanoff and Barton seemed baffled as to how to reply.

So he does what he always does when he doesn't know the answer to something.

He asks Wanda.

"Wanda?" She turns to face Vision.

"Yes, Viz?"

"What is kissing like?"

She is caught off guard by his words, to say the least. "Wh-kissing?"

He can see she is confused. That's alright. He can explain. "Yes," he answers plainly. "I see it happening quite frequently, between various people, and I am aware it is a means of showing affection, but I have never been kissed, so I must admit I don't know what it is like."

"You've never been kissed?" she says.

"I have not been kissed, no. It is a human rite of passage, is it not?"

"I guess," she muses.

"Will you show me, Wanda?"

"Show you...what?"

"What kissing is like." His answer is simple, and innocent in intent, at least to him.

Her lips twitch in a smile, before she walks closer to him and sits next to him.

"I suppose I could," she says softly.

They both lean toward each other a little bit, though he only does it because he's pretty sure that's what one is supposed to do.

She gives a small laugh suddenly, turning her head to pause as she allows herself a moment of mirth.

"What is so amusing, Wanda?" he inquires.

"Nothing," she giggles. "I mean...I don't know."

"Well, according to all recent, updated research, humans find things amusing due to-" She places a finger on his lips, and he stops short, unsure of what to do or say next.

Though, the action of her effectively quieting him _does_ suggest that she would rather he kept silent.

"Viz," she says quietly.

"Yes, Wanda?"

She leans forward again. "Stop thinking, for a minute," she whispers. "Just feel."

He's about to try and work through her words when her lips descend on his, and everything seems to slow to a halt.

Her mouth is soft against his, and he finds his artificial synapses shorting out, and for the first time in a while he has absolutely no idea what to do as his eyelids slide shut.

Remembering his earlier research about the proper response to a kiss, he tilts his head slightly, pressing back slightly. He doesn't quite know what to do with his hands, but as if acting on autopilot, one captures her chin, securing their connection, while the other hesitantly cards through her hair.

There's a strange, warm feeling coursing through him, like a buzz, almost. He likes it. He likes this; if kissing Wanda makes him feel like this, he wants to do it more often.

A few moments later, he can sense her need for oxygen, and lets her pull back. She seems short of breath, and for a second he worries that he wasn't any good, but her smile quickly chases the concern away.

"Not bad," she says lightly. "Are you sure that's your first?"

He's a little dumbstruck, to be honest, and the strange buzz has found its way throughout his entire body at least five times over.

"I-yes," he replies in a stammer. "I assume by your words I was adequate?"

Her lovely mouth comes closer once more, and the press of her lips is all he needs for an answer.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **I take prompts, you know...**


End file.
